


the gardens aren't a snitch

by Bundlino



Series: that one time an angel slammed through my window: a series [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Kim Seungmin, Angel Lee Minho, Angel Realm, Angel Wings, Angst, Demon Realm, Gardens & Gardening, Human Realm, Kim Seungmin is So Done, Librarian Lee Felix, Libraries, M/M, Magic, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Minho steals something, Random & Short, Romance, Secrets, Series, Seungmin is perceptive, Worldbuilding, angel lee felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bundlino/pseuds/Bundlino
Summary: Contrary to popular belief the Heaven Realm is simply a floating island that forever orbits the earth, completely hidden in an invisibility barrier. Atop the giant hovering piece of land, among its many vast hills and grassy fields, is a 100-floor Celestial Tower that is both wider and longer in scale from within. The human eye can hardly understand the concept.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: that one time an angel slammed through my window: a series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	the gardens aren't a snitch

**Author's Note:**

> im so slow with updates how do people write tbh

Contrary to popular belief the Heaven Realm is simply a floating island that forever orbits the earth, completely hidden in an invisibility barrier. Atop the giant hovering piece of land, among its many vast hills and grassy fields, is a 100-floor Celestial Tower that is both wider and longer in scale from within. The human eye can hardly understand the concept.

On many days, much like today, Minho usually enjoys the peaceful solitude of the Endless Waterfall and its cascading trickle, the crystal clear pooling inevitably flowing through the river and off the edge of the cliff below, becoming a series of unsuspecting rainfalls on humanity. Directly nearby is the Whispering Gardens and a crafted bench made entirely of petrified rock, where Minho flips and completes another chapter to one of his many books stolen from the Celestial Library. 

An onlooker, dressed entirely in loose white-fitted attire, postures into a standard hands behind back pose and smirks. 

"What do we have here?"

Minho, whose previously relaxed cross-legged stance now unwinds, jumps at the sound and quickly closes the dark blue printed work. 

"Seungmin. What brings you out here? I imagine you've finished your daily rounds?"

The red-haired angel steps forward and out from the shadows of the palm leaves. 

This would not be the first time Seungmin catches him in the act. In fact it would be the third in the span of numerous human months. Though, he cares little of the older's odd behavior. Rather, he finds it amusing and wishes to push boundaries. 

"It's been a slow day, I admit," he fakes an innocent expression, one with curious brows yet pure eyes and a relaxed jaw. "Why so nervous?"

Minho takes a second too long to respond, managing to brush off any spec of anxious mannerism with a warm smile and noticeable inhale, "Just caught me off guard is all. I've been catching up on some reading. Haven't had the time or energy."

Seungmin nods appreciatively. But he's no fool. The excuse is at least somewhat believable, if he didn't know Minho so well at least. He tries to casually peer at the front of the hardback cover that's angled awkwardly and conveniently away from him, but Minho yawns at the last second. Stretching his arms exaggeratedly, the book gets further from Seungmin's prying eyes and hides behind the other's back. 

"Hmm, I could have sworn I was just about to read the title there," he points out ingenuously. "Isn't that funny?"

"Truly is," Minho chuckles. "Did you want to chat about something?"

Pursing his lips and giving a skeptical glare, he steps away a bit. He knows when to give space. "Not really."

"I see. Well if there's anything you need, don't be afraid to call me over," Minho stands up and is about to wander off. 

The heat of the sun was getting to him anyway, despite the protective barrier diluting most of its strength. He'd much prefer a quieter and dimmer corner to continue reading. Like in one of the many lounges on the 33rd or 57th floors. Even the 84th floor would suffice, complex staircases and random levitating elevators being a later problem to deal with. Or maybe the cinematic theater on the 21st. No one would ever think to look there. Anything to put some distance between the two angels. But Seungmin stops him. 

"By any chance, that wouldn't be a secret publication from the strictly off-limits section, would it?"

There's no point in running now. Minho halts and twirls around on his heels to face him. "The off-limits section protected by fire spitting lizards and armored angels?"

"Correct. That would be the one."

"Never heard of it."

"Fine. Play silly all you want," Seungmin leans back against a palm tree, arms folded against his chest. "The Whispering Gardens will tell me anyway." As if to make his point, he leans his neck back against the stump.

There's too many memories associated with the place. Before, there was a lingering attachment Minho held for this very area, especially the wild roses growing through cracks of rocky walls. Their undying will in achieving the impossible. And the shade of cool air under the white canopy, across from the butterfly shaped shrubs. The sprouting white flowers, along with the spiraling purple orchids. All filled with voices from long ago. Then over time, sorrow came. And eventually acceptance. Secrets that have never been told, and ones that Minho must harbor alone. He does a good job of maintaining his neutral expression, little to the other's knowledge. 

With a final stand, he says his last words before embarking for the Celestial Tower. "The gardens aren't a snitch."

"Does Felix at least know you grabbed that book?" he smirks.

Minho shudders at the name, ignoring him. That Librarian is intense, with his orange eyes and spiky matching hair. Great responsibility of constantly updating the Heaven Realm's records ultimately wields great power. If Felix were to ever find out the truth, Minho surmises it'd be the end of him.

But what is the point in being alive.. if one is not _living?_

Seungmin watches, completely galvanized at the lack of response as the sliding doors of the Tower's lobby open up for Minho. The feeling in the pit of his stomach is most likely enough to energize him through the rest of the day, that much is sure. He can already acknowledge that the Whispering Gardens won't confess to much. This was easy to pick up on once he arrived earlier, noting their uncharacteristic hushes. 

It's strange.

Gardens are known to pass word around. Always and without fail. Which can only bring Seungmin to two exciting possibilities. 

There's a chance that they're protecting Minho. Perhaps from severe punishment. Perhaps from Felix, and from the other leading Librarians. But why? A deal between the angel and nature could have occurred, where both benefit from the outcome. The gardens have a mind of their own, so self preservation is certainly on the table. Though no specifics urgently come to mind, he can't seem to wrap his head around this choice. Would nature really be prone to bribery and persuasion? 

The lack of morals would scream betrayal to all that reside in the Heaven Realm.

Or option two. Whatever Minho is hiding is a secret so big that no one must ever know about it. Angels never dare speak of the restricted section of the Library. Normally a report of a stolen book to the Heavenly Council would be appropriate, but Seungmin can't bring himself to care about something so trivial. 

Is there really something that bad in there after all? 

..Yet the Heaven Realm preserves structure and order. Rules are not to be broken. For what is an angel that rebels?

At the same time, what is a Librarian that keeps others in the dark? Who is in the right? 

Seungmin chuckles hopelessly, defeatedly, "Good luck." 

He shouldn't judge and choose sides. 

An angel going up against a Librarian? That's got to be the cruelest joke he's ever heard. It's no where near a competition. It's a downright slaughter. Minho either has the biggest guts in all of heavenly history, or he's begging on a death wish. But even now, Seungmin is surprised to find himself uncontrollably grinning through the sheer fear rattling his body. 

"I respect it," the angel mutters.


End file.
